


Axiom

by CaelumLapis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Spoilers: Specific for Season Three’s Covenant.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: These exhibits, cold and sterile. Emotionless.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Axiom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little.

There is truth and there are lies. This room is truth. As Clark walks through, everything else becomes a lie. 

_Trust me, Clark. Our friendship will be the stuff of legends._

He can’t _breathe_. His face stares at him from the wall. On _display_. Clark wants to know why it is there, why all of this is here. These _exhibits_ , cold and sterile. 

Emotionless. 

He thought- no. No, no _this_ is what Lex wanted, who Lex _is_. It _hurts_ , twists into his gut and rages.

There is truth and there are lies. This room is truth. Lex is a lie.


End file.
